Lemons and Melons and Pears
by B13Bren
Summary: Companion piece to "Be There For You" and "New York, New York". Fluffy oneshots just for fun. Shell.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is just pointless fluff. These oneshots won't have a specific order and absolutely no point apart from being a fluff outlet. Maybe later there will be a point, who knows? These are in the same storyline as "Be There For You" and "New York, New York". I think it will mostly be Shell fluff but I will also put in some Rachel/Shelby sappy moments. This one is set somewhere between BTFY and NY, NY.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**

* * *

Shelby opened her front door and frowned. Her house smelled like food and she hadn't been cooking, she was just coming in. She took a few tentative steps towards the kitchen and heard someone humming happily. She reached her kitchen and saw Will's back as he stirred something in a pan and shook his hips to a song in his head. She leaned on the doorframe and smiled but steeled her expression before she talked. "Will, what are you doing in my kitchen?"

Will turned around startled. "Shelby, hi." He smiled nervously running his hand across the back of his neck. He knew she would be mad he came into her house without permission; she had very clearly set boundaries. "I'm making us dinner."

She just looked at him arching an eyebrow. Her silence made him nervous. He would have preferred it if she had entered yelling at him for breaking into her house. At least then he would know what she was thinking. Although technically he didn't break in, she had told him once she hid a spare key under a pot on her porch, so he used it.

"I was just sitting at home, doing nothing since I'm on vacation, and knew you would come in late and exhausted and wouldn't eat anything. So I thought maybe I could cook something for you. Besides, this might sound stupid, we started going out a month ago. I thought we could have a nice romantic dinner." He smiled at her and she just melted.

She smiled back and she noticed the relief that crossed through his expression. He walked up to her and swooped her into his arms. She laughed and pressed her hands to his chest before capturing his lips in a kiss. He loved her laugh and he had been hearing it more often which he thought was a great sign.

She pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She moved enough so she can bite his neck gently. She scraped her teeth across his skin and he gave a tiny moan.

He pushed her away and looked at her seriously. "I have to finish dinner."

He walked back to the stove and continued stirring what was on the pan. She followed him and slipped her arms around his waist from behind, rubbing her fingers against his t-shirt and enjoying the feel of his perfect abs. She pressed her face to his back. "This smells really good."

Will handled the spatula with his right hand and placed his left on top of Shelby's hands. "How was your day?"

"Long. I don't know if these kids want this anymore. This one girl, Kate, came in fifteen minutes late today. We're a month away from Nationals. I can't tolerate that kind of behavior."

Will chuckled. "Fifteen minutes isn't that much. She probably had a good reason to be late. I wouldn't want to make you mad just because."

She buried her head between his shoulders and held him tighter. "I don't know. I didn't let her explain. And I don't care why she was late. She made a commitment with Vocal Adrenaline. That comes with certain responsibilities, like getting to rehearsals on time."

Will turned off the stove and turned in her arms. He placed his hand on her back and looked at her. She was breathtakingly beautiful even after being at work all day. She was making the cutest little pout and he kissed her briefly. He turned to get some plates to serve the food and Shelby went to her room to change into something more comfortable.

He was finishing setting the table when she came out wearing a pair of yoga pants and one of his t-shirts. "Hey, I've been looking for that."

She took her place and shrugged. "You left it here the other day and I liked it. It smells like you."

He smiled and kissed her softly before taking his seat.

"So you think I was too hard on the girl?"

"You're always too hard on those kids." He poured her a glass of her favorite red wine. "But that's what makes you the best."

Shelby smiled and bit into the food Will had cooked.

* * *

They finished eating and Shelby started clearing the table. Will grabbed her hand to stop her. "I'll do that, you're tired. Go to bed, I'll be there in a minute."

She kissed him. "Thanks, you're the best."

Shelby sat on her bed, it wasn't that late but she really was exhausted. She heard dishes clattering in the kitchen and a few moments later Will entered her room. He went around the bed and kneeled behind her rubbing her shoulders. She gave a satisfied moan as he worked the kinks on her shoulders and neck.

"You're too tense." He kissed her neck and she angled her head to allow him better access. "You need to loosen up." He ran his hand down her right arm and then across her abdomen, pulling her back to lie down on the bed.

He hovered above her and she ran a hand down his cheek smiling. "Are you staying tonight?"

"If you want me to." He kissed her nose and pulled back.

"I do want you to." She pulled him down for a kiss, slung her leg around him and flipped them over so she was on top.

"I thought you were tired."

She smiled down at him, running her hands down his chest and resting them on the waist of his jeans. "Not anymore."

* * *

**AN: Remember to review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided to do a little Rachel/Shelby fluff since they were sort of yelling at each other in NY, NY. This one's also set between BTFY and NY, NY.**

* * *

Shelby finished making the bed with the new pink sheets and comforter she bought the day before. "Perfect"

She straightened the lamp on the bedside table and rearranged the magazines she had laid out on the desk. It was Rachel's first weekend with her and she wanted everything to be just right. She even cancelled her Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal for that day so that she had time to get everything ready before Rachel arrived. She went to the store to buy Rachel's favorite ice cream, to the video store to rent a few non musical films in case Rachel wanted to watch something different and made the bed in her previously unused guest bedroom.

She had bought the pink sheets and the comforter the day before when she was looking for some towels for the guest bathroom. She thought Rachel might like them.

She was checking the bathroom had everything Rachel might need for the hundredth time when she heard the doorbell. She opened the door to Rachel holding a large duffel bag. Shelby smiled widely at her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning on staying for a week, because I think your dads might not like that?" Shelby waved at Mark sitting on his SUV looking at them. He waved back and drove off.

Rachel smiled back. "No, I just thought that, since I'm going to be staying here, I might leave some of my things, you know toilet stuff and that, so I don't have to carry them around." She shrugged and got in.

Shelby stayed holding the door. She knew it was stupid to feel happy about Rachel leaving a bottle of shampoo at her house but she did. She loved that Rachel was sure she was coming back. It was not that Shelby didn't want her to come back, but they had never spent so much time together.

"Are you waiting for someone else, mom?"

Shelby turned and found Rachel standing at the foot of her stairs giving her a strange look. Shelby smiled at her. "No" Shelby closed the door. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

Shelby opened the door to the guest room and Rachel dropped her bag next to the bed and sat on it. She smiled and looked at Shelby who was leaning on the doorframe. "You didn't have to buy new sheets for me."

Shelby shrugged and sat next to Rachel. "I know, I just thought you might like them since they're pink and you like pink."

Rachel smiled. "I love pink. Thanks, mom. So what are we doing?"

"I thought we could order dinner and maybe watch a movie?"

"Sounds great"

They went down and Rachel sat on Shelby's couch. "I rented some movies or you can choose one I of the ones I have, but I think we have watched all of them." Shelby went into the kitchen to get the takeout menus. "What are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know; whatever you want is fine."

Shelby browsed through her takeout menu drawer until she found one for a Chinese restaurant she liked and Rachel seemed to enjoy it last time they ordered from there. Walking out of the kitchen, she saw Rachel sitting on the couch hugging a movie to her chest with a big smile on her face. Shelby raised an eyebrow, amused by her. She couldn't see what movie she was holding.

Rachel waited until Shelby sat down next to her to show her the movie. It was RENT. She had found it behind a pile of Barbara Streisand movies and immediately picked it. She'd watched it a thousand times but she'd never watched it with Shelby. "Can we watch this one, please?"

The way Rachel elongated the 'please', made Shelby's heart jump. She couldn't believe she had waited sixteen years to hear that. She smiled and nodded.

If Rachel would have looked at her in that moment she would have seen the look of complete adoration on Shelby's eyes, but she had jumped to the DVD player to pop in the movie. Shelby watched her with an amused smile. Returning to the couch, Rachel grabbed the menu Shelby had on her lap. "Chinese sounds great. I loved the spring rolls from this place."

After ordering their food, Shelby returned to the couch. Her favorite part was about to come on, Maureen's protest and "La Vie Boheme".

As soon as Maureen entered in her motorcycle Shelby turned to Rachel. "I love this part, it's my favorite."

Rachel smiled and turned to her for a second before redirecting her attention to the movie. "Mine too, she's amazing."

When "La Vie Boheme" started, Rachel started singing and dancing. She got on the couch and recited the whole thing jumping up and down. Shelby laughed so hard, tears started falling from her eyes.

The doorbell rang right after "La Vie Boheme". She took out the cartons and arranged them on the coffee table in front of them. Rachel grabbed the one with the spring rolls and started eating.

Shelby handed her a napkin and saw she had already gobbled down three spring rolls. "Hey, would you mind leaving one for me?"

Rachel turned with her mouth full and a guilty look. She chewed slowly and swallowed. "I would but, do you want one?"

Shelby laughed and grabbed another carton. "You can have them. Just make sure you eat something else too."

Rachel smiled widely. "Yes, mom" She bit on the spring roll she was holding and turned back to the movie.

It was still early when the movie ended. Shelby threw out all the empty cartons and put the other ones inside her fridge. Rachel was sitting in one of the benches in the kitchen, texting someone on her cell.

"Do you want some coffee?"

Rachel looked up from her phone for a millisecond. "My dads don't let me drink coffee after 8. They say I get louder and hyper. I haven't noticed it but they have hinted I get annoying and I usually don't annoy them like I do other people." After striking a few more keys she put her phone down.

"How are things between you and Finn?"

"Great, I really believe he wants to make it work this time."

"I'm glad." She kissed her hair when she passed by her on her way to the sink to wash the few dishes they used.

She finished cleaning up and opened the freezer. "I bought some of that ice cream you like. Want some?" She took it out and gave it a little shake. Rachel smiled and nodded earnestly.

Shelby served two cups of ice cream and they went up to Shelby's room. Rachel lay on her stomach flipping through a magazine and Shelby leaned her back to the headrest going over the songs she was doing with Vocal Adrenaline.

Rachel started getting sleepy so she closed the magazine and rested her head on Shelby's lap. Shelby looked down at her and started stroking her hair softly.

"Today was great." She stifled a yawn but Shelby noticed it.

"You should go to your bed, Rach. You're going to fall asleep here."

"Can I just stay here for a little while longer?" She hugged Shelby's legs. "I just don't want today to end and wake up tomorrow knowing I have to leave."

Shelby swallowed the lump in her throat and put her papers down. "You can stay, but just for a little while."

Rachel smiled. "Great"

**

* * *

AN: I was rereading this when I finished and I realized that nothing really happens. So I just wanted to know if you liked this or if I should stick to writing stuff with an actual storyline. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So more pointless Shell fluff while I wait for you guys to review the new NY, NY chapter. I'm avoiding writing the next one since it's ending and it makes me kinda sad.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**

* * *

"Will, have you seen my black skirt? I thought I left it here the other day." Shelby went into the bathroom finishing up her hair as Will stepped out of the shower.

He hugged her from behind and kissed the side of her neck. "I took it to the dry cleaners, you spilled some tomato sauce from the pasta, remember? It should be in the closet by the door."

"You took it to the dry cleaners?" Shelby was in shock. Taking someone's clothes to the dry cleaners was a big deal, at least for her.

"Yeah, I had to take some stuff in and I thought, why not?" He stepped away and smacked her butt lightly. "I have to get ready."

Shelby watched his reflection in the mirror as he walked away, the brush motionless in her hand. _Why not? Because it's my skirt, that's why not._ She had to admit it was kind of sweet of him to do it. But it felt so intimate. No one had taken her clothes to the dry cleaners unless she had paid them to do it.

She walked out of the bathroom and went to her purse. "How much do I owe you?"

Will turned around in the midst of doing the knot of his tie and chuckled. "I don't know, I didn't keep the receipt." He let his tie hang from his shoulders and took Shelby's purse from her and dropped it on the bed. "It's ok; you don't have to give me anything. You can pay me back with one thousand kisses."

"But…"

Will kissed her, effectively stopping her protest. When he pulled away he smiled. "999 to go" He stepped away to finish fixing his tie. "I'll see you at your place tonight, right?" Shelby nodded fixing her lip gloss.

* * *

Shelby got home a little earlier than usual. She kicked her shoes by the door and went up to her room. She hadn't been in here for at least three days, she had been sleeping at Will's and she desperately needed some clean clothes.

She went into her bathroom and started to fill the tub. She sprinkled some bath salts and inhaled deeply. She missed this, Will only had that horrible shower that spurted out cold water when you least expected it. She took off her clothes and piled them up on the side of the bathroom, holding her skirt a little longer than necessary in her hand. She eventually folded it neatly and left it on top of the sink. She got into the tub and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

Her peaceful state lasted only minutes since her mind started going over this past week. She had spent almost every night at Will's, she only came in once to get some clothes. The week before that, Will had spent most days here, except when Rachel came by for the weekend.

She frowned. Shelby was the kind of person that, when she found a problem, she looked for the best way to solve it. The problem wasn't that she was spending a lot of time at Will's or that he was spending a lot of time here, she loved being with him. It kind of scared her how much she enjoyed his company but she didn't want to think about that right now.

No, the pressing matter right now was clothes. She decided she was thinking about this whole dry cleaning business too much. He was just being nice. It probably didn't even occur to him that she would think something about it. He could be really clueless sometimes.

She got out of the tub and dried off. She put on some comfortable clothes and set off to her task of fixing this whole clothing mess.

She saw the chair near her dresser had a pile of Will's shirts and a pair of his jeans. That was the problem. With a frown she opened her closet and stared at her clothes for a while. Finally, she decidedly pushed them aside, leaving over a foot of clear space in the hanger. Next, she took out the top drawer of her dresser and emptied it on the bed. She did the same with the next drawer, leaving it on the bed.

She was about to start putting everything into the drawer on her bed when she heard the door. She sprinted down and opened it, turning around immediately without even saying hello to Will.

He entered looking confused and followed her back to her bedroom. He froze when he saw the state of Shelby's bed. "Babe, why is your bed covered with your underwear?" He picked up a bra and studied it. "Not that I really mind."

Walking to the other side of the bed, she snatched it from his hands. "I'm rearranging some of my stuff."

"Right now?"

She walked back to where she was standing before and continued to put things neatly back in the drawer. "Yes, right now."

He followed her and wrapped his arms around her. "Why?"

She pushed him away and threw the bra that she was holding into the drawer. She hadn't considered what he would think about what she was doing. Maybe he would freak out or something, although she was the one that usually freaked out. "I was just thinking about clothes and space."

Will looked confused. "Clothes and space?"

"Well, yeah… your clothes and my clothes and the space they occupy…" Shelby knew she wasn't making a lot of sense right now but she couldn't just say what she was thinking.

Will smiled, he understood what Shelby was thinking. The way she was failing to explain it was totally cute and he took a tentative step towards her. When he saw she didn't pull away, he pulled her back into his arms. "Are you making room for my clothes?"

She pressed her face to his neck and her voice came out muffled. "Maybe"

He didn't say anything at first and he felt her shoulders tensing up. "I can clear up some space in my closet tomorrow."

Shelby smiled against his neck. She felt much better about this now that he knew and didn't make a fuss about it.

He kissed the top of her head and let her go. He helped her put everything in the drawer, although Shelby took out and refolded everything he put in, and then placed the drawer back in the dresser. He gave Shelby a satisfied smile. "Thanks for this."

Shelby shrugged and he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. He pulled away after a while with a goofy grin. "We could even do our laundry together."

She smacked his arm. "Don't push it."

**

* * *

AN: Reviews make me happy! And I threw in a little reference there XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok, so since I'm stalling on NYNY because I don't want it to end I wrote this. Although it's getting harder to avoid, I might have it tomorrow. I hope you like this little pointless fluff in the mean time. This chapter's setting was Egyptchan's idea during a weird Tumblr conversation and thanks for reading it before I posted this :)  
**

* * *

Will finished lighting the candles and put some light jazz on. He looked around the room with a satisfied expression. He knew renting a suite in one of the nicest hotels in town was a bit much for their six month anniversary, Shelby actually laughed when he told her he was planning something. She thought he was kidding, but when she saw his serious expression she smiled and kissed him.

Even though she tried to hide it, he knew Shelby loved all of this romantic stuff. Every time he bought her flowers she got this big goofy smile and then smelled the flowers with her eyes closed in the most adorable way. It thrilled him to no end being able to make her happy and, since she had been making him happy for the past six months, he thought that tonight he could do something to that would hopefully make her happy.

He looked at his watch and swallowed nervously. Usually he just did little things, and mostly disguised them to make them seem unintentional. He had never done something this big and openly romantic.

He heard a knock on the door and smoothed his hands on the legs of his pants before opening. He opened his mouth to say hello but the wind was knocked out of him at the sight of Shelby. She was wearing a black halter dress that ended just above her knees with just enough cleavage to make his heart beat faster.

She blushed prettily when she noticed his reaction to her and looked down. "Hi"

The sound of her voice brought him out of his reverie and he stepped closer. His hand went around her waist and she shivered when his fingers brushed against the bare skin revealed by her backless dress. He ran his hand up to her neck, pulling her gently for a kiss. "Hi"

He smiled at her and moved so she could walk into the room. Her eyes widened when she saw it. There were a few candles around the room but Will led her to the sliding doors that led to the balcony. There was a table set for them and a room service cart next to it. Shelby saw a hot tub near the railing looking over the city and the side of her mouth curled up.

Will pulled out her chair and beamed when she didn't make a sarcastic comment about how she could pull her own chair. He served the food and poured the wine before taking a seat on the other side of the table.

"Thanks…" She said awkwardly, taking a bite from her stake. When she swallowed she realized he had been watching her throughout the whole process. "It's not very polite to stare at people while they're eating."

He smiled. "I'm sorry, you just look beautiful today. Well, everyday, but today you look even more beautiful."

She looked down blushing heavily and mumbled a response. He thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He loved how she usually was Shelby Corcoran master of the universe, but she allowed herself to be shy and vulnerable around him.

He reached across the table and took her hand. Locking their fingers together and bringing it up to his lips. Shelby looked up and gasped when he turned her hand and kissed her wrist, the right side of his mouth curving up slightly. He put her hand back on the table and took a sip of his wine. Shelby was looking at him with glazed eyes and her mouth slightly open. A deep flush covered her skin.

She put her fork down and walked around the table. He arched an eyebrow, wondering what she was doing. She shifted his chair away from the table and sat down on his lap, bringing her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. One of his hands went around her waist and the other held her legs.

After a while, the need for air forced them to part but she peppered tiny kisses to his jaw, punctuating each word she said with a kiss. "You know I love you, right?"

He chuckled. "I think you've said it before." She pouted and he kissed her briefly. "I love you too."

She gave him a cocky smile. "I know"

"Oh you do?" She nodded. "How can you be so sure?"

She frowned but relaxed when he saw him smile jokingly. She pretended to think of an answer for a while. "Well, you tell me every day and I feel it when you touch me and when you kiss me and when you look at me just like that."

They both smiled and looked into each other's eyes, Will's hand tracing a pattern on her thigh.

Shelby's smile got wider and she suddenly stood up. He stared at her retreating back with his mouth open. "Where are you going?"

She turned and smiled naughtily at him, walking backwards toward the hot tub. She pressed the button to start filling it up and leaned on the edge to take off her shoes. When she reached up to untie the straps of her dress he jumped from his chair. "Wait!" He ran to her and turned her around, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I want to do that."

She held her hair up and he slowly untied the knot. When he finished he kissed the back of her neck and ran his hands down his shoulders and along her arms, twining their fingers when he got to her hands. He trailed kisses along her shoulders and she let go of the dress, letting it pool at her feet and stepping out. She shivered slightly at the cold air that hit her.

He turned her around and pressed her against his still fully clothed body, throwing his arms around her and kissing her. Her kisses started to get more demanding and she started undoing the buttons on his shirt. She couldn't get it off since his arms were still around her and she started to make little frustrated noises. He chuckled, letting go of her and she threw the offending object away.

He saw the tub was now full. "You should get in, you'll catch a cold."

She sank into the water, smiling at him invitingly. He quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes and jumped in with her. She sat on the far side of the tub and he moved to her with a predatory look on his face. When he got to her, he placed a hand on the edge on either side of her, trapping her with his arms.

She held her breath until he captured her lips in a kiss and she hooked her legs around his waist.

"You know Will, it's things like this that make people say we're too mushy."

He panted and tried to catch his breath. "Hot hot tub sex?"

"No, this" She gestured with her arms at the room behind him. "You booking us a room and buying dinner. It's really mushy and cute."

He turned and leaned on the edge of the tub, positioning her next to one of the water jets. "But you like it, even if you don't like people knowing, you like when I'm mushy and cute."

She groaned against his neck. "I… maybe…"

She rested her head against his shoulder trying to control her breathing. "That was…"

"I know." He kissed her neck and turned so her weight was on top of him and not the other way around.

"I'm getting a hot tub tomorrow." His laugh shook her and she smiled contentedly against him, the heat of the tub and the exertion of their previous activity making her sleepy. "I'm not kidding"

"I know you're not. That's why I'm laughing." He kissed the top of her head and lifted her off him. "Come on sleepy head; let's get you dried off before you fall asleep."

"Fine, but I'm just going to take a little nap and then we're getting back in."

* * *

**AN: Reviews make me really, really happy XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey! Sorry I haven't posted anything in forever but I've been really busy with school. I promise I'm gonna try to write more. I hope you enjoy this and I really want to thank Egypt-chan for her help with this, she helped me with the ending and without her I don't know when I would have finished this so go send her some chocolates or something.**

* * *

Fumbling the grocery bags, Will opened the door and made his way to the kitchen. He dropped the paper bags on the counter and started taking several items out. "They didn't have Rachel's Tofruiti ice cream, but I found a box of those vegan cookies she likes."

He reached inside the bag and walked into the living room with an expectant smile. "I also bought you some Twizzlers."

He stood in the middle of the empty room holding up the Twizzlers with a frown. "Shelby?"

"In here!" Her voice seemed to come from down the hall so he walked in that direction. He heard some shuffling coming from Shelby's office. He opened the door and found her kneeling on the floor in front of a filing cabinet. There were piles of papers and books all around her stacked in disorderly piles and the whole room was in general disarray. Her office was usually tolerably clean, even if she wasn't a control freak about things like that, but right now it looked almost as if it had exploded.

"What are you doing down there?" He jumped over a few stacks of paper and crouched down next to Shelby. She took out a new stack of papers and placed it beside her.

"I'm looking for my playbill binder." She said it without looking up and began to shuffle some things around inside the filing cabinet, occasionally tossing a folder away with a disgusted expression or replacing one somewhere else.

"Your playbill binder?" Shelby gave him an exasperated look, as if wondering how he could possibly not know what this was, and continued to move things around, her fingers tracing the labels of the thick manila folders.

"Rachel came by while you were gone and brought over all my playbills I got on our trip. I want to put them in the binder but I can't find it. I'm sure I put it in here somewhere..."

"Baby, you're supposed to be resting." He held out his hand to her but she ignored him.

"I'm fine, Will."

He got closer and laid a hand on her back. Shelby leaned into his touch. "I know you're fine but you're going back to work next week. You should take it easy until then. We talked about this." He rubbed her back until she turned to him. He cupped her cheek with his other hand and his thumb moved softly along her left cheekbone.

She gave a dramatic sigh. "Alright, I'll go back to the couch if you look for my binder." He stood and she stretched her arms towards him, looking at the mess around her with a slightly disconcerted expression. "Help me up?"

"Of course." He grinned. Will pulled Shelby to her feet and she crashed against his chest. Her arms went around his neck and she gave him a rather mischievous smile before kissing him. She pulled away after a moment and grinned. "Did I hear something about Twizzlers?"

Will held the Twizzlers above his head and smiled; she couldn't reach them at all with the eight-inch height difference between them. Without her usual heels, Will thought to himself, with an inner smile, she didn't have any hope of taking them from him. Shelby put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow. "You know I don't beg."

Will's smile widened further. "I've heard you do it."

Shelby blushed and stammered a little. "That's different." She sidestepped him and walked out of the room.

He followed her into the kitchen where she started to take the remaining groceries out of the bags. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed three pieces of licorice on the counter in front of her, taking a bite from one himself. "I thought you were going to go back to the couch and rest."

The side of her mouth curved up but she straightened her face as she turned to him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I thought _you_ were going to look for my binder for me."

He caught the amused glint in her eyes and he ran his fingers along her forearms, his touch whisper soft.

"How about some..." he whispered, his breath hot on her cheek; he could tell she was surprised. "...coffee?"

"Coffee?" Her breath caught.

"Coffee," he agreed quietly, pulling back. "But only if you will wait for me on the couch. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied, just as softly.

She walked to the couch and waited for him to arrive with two steaming hot mugs of coffee; she had barely put hers to her lips and left a lipstick print on the rim of the cup when he leaned over to kiss her.

"I missed you while you were gone," she said in between his lips against hers. He smiled.

He was leaning forwards ever so gently, pushing her backwards a little bit further back onto the various pillows on the couch. Her hand found the magazine she'd been reading earlier and tossed it aside carelessly as she leaned back more. He ran his hands through her hair and down her neck. She suddenly felt his fingers at the hem of her shirt. She tried to lean back a little more but all of a sudden there was a quick, stabbing rush of pain and she shot upwards with an additional "ow!"

Will's arm immediately came around her shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"It just hurts a little." She said rearranging himself and pulling him back down. He gave her a chaste kiss and sat back, grabbing his cup of coffee.

She blinked confused and sat up. "What the hell was that?"

He gave her an innocent look from behind his cup. "What do you mean?"

"You were all over me one second and now you're just sitting there drinking coffee like I'm your freaking coffee buddy or something."

Will sighed and placed his cup back on the table turning to look at Shelby. He brushed her cheek softly and smiled. "I think I promised to look for your binder. I'll be right back."

Shelby looked down and then stood up to follow him down the hall. She leaned on the doorframe for a while, watching him with her hands on her waist. "Will, we've been over this. I'm not going to break."

He didn't look up or even acknowledge her so she walked to him and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. "I miss us."

"I miss us too. I just don't want to hurt you."

She pulled his hand to her waist and leaned in to kiss him. He was tentative at first but she nibbled his bottom lip until he opened his mouth to her. She let out all of her pent up passion and frustration from the past weeks into that kiss.

Her hands went to his shirt fumbling with the buttons. She pulled away to take a better look. "Why do your shirts have such tiny buttons?"

He chuckled and grabbed her hands and pinned them to her sides, leaning down to recapture her lips. She let out a frustrated whimper but deepened the kiss, pushing him back against the cabinet.

He crashed against it and something fell from the top, landing on his head and bouncing down to the floor. "Ouch!"

He was pressing his hand to his head and Shelby had to fight to suppress a chuckle. "I'm sorry. It looks like I'm the one who's dangerous now."

He pouted and she rubbed his head to ease the pain. She turned to look at what fell on his head and smiled. "Look! It's my Playbill binder!" She bent down and picked it up. She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room. "I can put my new Playbills in now."

He stood there gaping until he couldn't hear Shelby's retreating steps anymore. "But I thought we were…" He sighed and started picking up the piles of papers scattered around the room. "She's going to be the death of me."

* * *

**AN: Reviews make my day :)**


End file.
